Impero Di Guido
The 4th part in Guidian Lore. Impero di Guido is the 3rd installment of the Gudian empire. Also referred to as "New Guido" Introduction After escaping from the depths of the grand-cave. Guidian leaders, gemmacroon, 14Alligators and TerminalOof. found themselves in a large, mountainous landscape. In this mountainous landscape, they found a native named Autumn. She was extremely knowledgeable of the land, and was quickly elected into the Guidian Council. The Guys, along with their new friend soon made residence on top of a mountain, where Autumn build the Guidian Castle. The Guidian Castle The Guidian Castle is a large, stone castle with 4 large watch towers. Near the rear of the castle, is an exit to a small staircase that leads to General 14Alligators residence, as well as a large storage room. There is also a staircase leading to some sort of facility underneath the castle. Guidian Officials will not let us tour the area, but locals claim to hear screams coming from there. (See The Guidian Castle) Chazz's Shed Apart from the Guidian Castle, resting apon a nearby mountain is The Chazz Shed. Home of The Chazz. The Guidian Government often harasses the Chazz for separating himself from the rest of the Officials. The Guidian Government has also purged his home and "redistributed" his resources on several occasions. The New Guidian Government. Impero Di Guido is still run under the thumb of Supreme Leader Gemmacroon, however, Impero Di Guido has a much more lenient legal system. This is mainly due to the reform of The Council after Autumn joined. The new Guidian government is run by Supreme Leader Gemmacroon, General 14Alligators, As well as 3 lieutenants; TerminalOof, The Chazz, and Autumn. The desolate surroundings of Impero Di Guido prevents significant amounts of conflict, making Impero Di Guido the safest of all the Guidian Empires. History Impero Di Guido is still alive and running to this day. Because Impero Di Guido is a mere 5 years old, there is not much history yet. However, soon after establishing the strong fortress that is the Guidan Castle and ”housing” some villagers, a large group of pillagers began to raid and ransack the vicinity. In nine waves, they attempted to infiltrate the castle and take the lives of the villagers residing there, each wave more difficult to hold off than the last. This event is known as the Manor Massacre, as the first wave showed up where Bean, a Guidan comrade had begun to build his manor. After many lives were lost, the final wave was slain, and the Guidan castle was peaceful once again. New Guidian Propaganda. After the the eruption of Mount Colonoscopy, many natives of old Guido perished, leading to a very lacking population of Impero Di Guido. In response to the small population of Impero Di Guido, 14Alligators ran a large propoganda campaign that he distributed to a local country called "AHS." This propaganda encouraged residents to immigrate to Impero Di Guido, and it worked very well. After a month of the campaign, a mass immigration to Impero Di Guido was in place. The GDAC A military police created after a mass immigration to Guido. (See GDAC)